The Couple
by jearlesfan
Summary: Shane has 3 months left to live. Will he survive or die?


Shane gazed at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath. He got out of his house and got into his car. He drove to the Mitchie's house. He looked himself in the mirror then got out. Mitchie was waiting as usual, all dressed up in a different outfit.

Shane stood there, unable to say anything.

"You know, you can just say I look nice. I would take that as a compliment." Mitchie said annd smiled.

Shane turned pink. He managed to grin a little. He took Mitchie by the hand and led her to the car.

Mitchie took out her purse. "Here'sa tip for what you've done."Mitchie said gave Shane a quarter.

Shane nodded. He went to the other side of the car and took out a piece of paper.

Mitchie leaned over to see where they were going to.

Shane told Mitchie that they were going to the Ye Rivera. "It's some kind of fancy restaurant.", Shane explained, "you need to have a member card to get in free. I got one from one of my friends. Here." Shane said and gave Mitchie a card.

Mitchie smiled and leaned over for a kiss.

Shane instantly turned pink. He rubbed his cheeks as he drove to the restaurant.

They arrived at a fancy restaurant with waitors gazing at Mitchie.

"Wow. I'm impressed. You managed to get us here." Mitchie said.

Shane nodded. He showed his card to the waitor and led Mitchie to a table.

A waitor arrived at their side. "Shane Gray!" he said with a Italian accent.

Shane stood up and hugged him. "This is John Cencondor. He's going to be our guide today." he said.

John bowed, beaming at Shane. "Welcome to the Ye Rivera. What would you like to order, my loyal friends?" he asked.

Shane sat down. He looked at the menu. "We'll take everything on the menu. Here's an extra tip for your payment." he siad.

John was shocked. "Are you considering it? That is a lot of money! Oh, I hope you are kidding!" he said, looking anxiously.

Shane was grinning. He put the stash of money in John's hands. "I am considering it. This is your payment for what are going to do tonight. Now, would you please serve the food?" he said.

John recovered from his shock of getting ten thousand dollars. "As you wish, sir. Thank you for your gift. I hope you have a fun night!" he said and bowed with a great flourish and left the table, gazing at the stuffed money.

Mitchie looked at Shane in disbelief. She had not spoken for a moment for she thought she would say the wrong words. She was taken aback by how quick Shane had done it. He did it so quickly it was a blur.

Shane must have noticed this because he saw shock in her eyes."Oh, it's no big deal. I learned to do that from my dad. He was a great person untill he moved away. I was mad at my stepmom for seperating my mom and dad apart. I asked her why she did it. She just stuck her tongue out. And that's the true story." he explained, sadness in his eyes.

Mitchie patted Shane on the back. She didn't want him to be sad. She found the waitor passing the food out. "Shane, I want to make it up to you tonight. Here, when we finish eating, take us to the town pool."

Shane nodded.

After they finished eating, John bowed deeply. "Mr. Gray, you have company." he annouced.

Nate and Jason came into view. "Hey, Shane." they said, gazing at the two of them.

Mitchie greeted them. "Hey, do you want to go to the town pool?" she asked.

Nate and Jason nodded.

Shane and Mitchie waited for Nate and Jason to join them. They arrived a few moments later.

Shane drove all the way from the restaurant to the town pool.

"Cowabunga!!" Jason shouted with a great splash.

Everybody joined in.

"Do you want to go to Knott's Soak City?" Shane asked Mitchie.

She nodded. She called the others that they were going to Knott's Soak City.

When they got there, Shane presented something to Mitchie while the others went to play in the water.

"Mitchie, you made me realize how important you really are. The doctors haven't informed me if I'll get a new heart. But I want to give you something to remeber me by." Shane took out a box filled with pearls and emeralds. He opened it for Mitchie.

Mitchie gasped. It was a ring filled with hearts. On top of the box read something that was so sad Mitchie cried.

_To the girl who changed my whole life around. I want her and my friends to know that I love them and no matter what, I will still be there. I will miss all my friends and especially this one true girl. I would like my friends to remember the days when we all hanged out. _

_Love,_

_Shane_

Mitchie buried her face into Shane's chest. "I'm so sorry." she said, her voice muffled.

Shane nodded. In his heart, he knew this would happen. "I had this engraved from the store. But I really like you, Mitchie. You inspired me to play my music. I grew so attached to you, I didn't know what would happen. Now that the truth is out, guess I'll have to find a better life." he said and sat down.

Mitchie cried and looked at Shane. She stopped crying. She took a big breath. "If you don't get a new heart, then I'll kill myself."

There was silence between them. Then, Shane shook his head.

"No, I wasn't expecting this. This is life and when I die, I die. That's just the matter of time." Shane shrugged.

Shane and Mitchie stood silent, looking anywhere except at each other. Then, Jason came up to them.

"Shane, we're going home now. Is that ok, buddy? Well, see you guys later." he said then left.

Shane took Mitchie home. They managed not to speak to each other.

Shane dropped Mitchie off then without a another word, he was off.

He looked at his watch. It was 5:00. He stared at the sunset then took out his phone. It was going to take a lot of work to get his hopes up. Even Mitchie.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 2!! Please review the following story I have writen for weeks!! Chapter 3 is coming out next. We'll see the real secret of what happens to Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres. **


End file.
